


Best Meowrail

by delphiniumDreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Meowrails, Sadstuck, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic I wrote from the inspiration of this post ( http://cheshiresmiling.tumblr.com/post/30256461280/theres-a-headcanon-im-kind-of-fond-of-that-says ) on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Meowrail

"Oh no. Oh goodness, no. Nepeta? Nepeta, can you hear me?"  
A pitiful mewl was the only response, her skin was pallid, her eyes rolling back as she made soft sounds of pain and confusion.  
"Oh, fiddlesticks. What ever possessed me to listen to your foolishness?" He was almost sobbing, terrified of picking her up and possibly hurting her worse, but he managed to lift her with delicacy he was sure he didn't possess and carried her into his workshop.  
The soft whimpers continued and she tried to move on the table he had rested her on but she wasn't making much progress.  
"Nepeta don't move." He slipped the elastic cord of a small plastic medical mask over her face and watched as the fog in her eyes slowly shifted from that of pain to just sweet delirium.  
Gently, more gentle than possible he was absolutely sure, he turned her onto her stomach and set about his workshop to somehow create a robotic spine in twenty minutes.  
She was going to die, he had killed his moirail, there was no way he could save her, not in the provided time frame but he didn't stop.  
He worked deftly, he only stripped three screws, only bent his screwdriver. His fingers flew over work station and impossibly small parts until he had it. Fifteen minutes and in his hand was the long half cylinder that would, pray to the fiddling goodness in the world, save this ridiculous little cat girl that he was so fudging fond of.  
The electronic nerves were the hardest part, it took a grace that even the most nimble of trolls might not be able to manage to connect the wires to the little fibers he had torn.  
He worked with sharp scalpel and tiny screwdriver until finally he had only to stitch her splayed skin. Not stitch, actually, the scar would be massive, and dotted with the reminder of the large staples he administered to hold her together.  
The only thing left was to wait for her to wake up and add the finishing touches on the present for her. It was a shambles of an excuse for apologizing to her but he could think of nothing else she could want.  
The first sound he heard was a soft sigh, he saw out of the corner of his vision as she shifted but stopped cold as she realized it caused her pain.  
"Nepeta?" He was at her side in an instant.  
"Oh, Equius." She smiled. "My back hurts."  
His lips set into a hard line and he nodded. "I apologize, Nepeta. I was foolish and did not account for my own strength."  
"Don't look so sad! I known it wasn't on purrpose."  
A small grin touched the edge of her lips and spread to him quickly. He choked out another apology.  
"Don't try to move. Tomorrow we can test out your new components."  
She opened her mouth to question what he meant but he shook his head. "You'll see tomorrow. Try to sleep."

The results were better than he could have imagined. She was walking! Not with her previous agility or grace but he told her that was because the scar would restrict her a bit until it healed fully.  
He led her to the mirror and she squealed excitedly.   
"Eqkitty! You gave me a tail??"  
He smiled as he watched her turn slowly to gaze at it.  
"Wow! It's purrfect! I love it!" She tried to pounce on him but barely lifted herself off the ground. With a shrug she stepped forward and threw her arms around him.  
"You are... pawsetively ecstatic, aren't you, Nepeta?" He sighed when she laughed at his cat pun. He didn't feel any better. She acted as though the trinket was any consolation for very nearly paralyzing her and he'd not be privvy to the foolishness.  
"Nepeta, stop this at once. I nearly killed you but you act as though you are suffering a minor setback. This is my fault."  
"Equius!" She said sternly, tiny fists on tiny hips. "Who I furgive is my business! You apologized and I accept your apology and I also accept the wonderful gift!"  
It occurrs to him suddenly and forcefully that he almost had to endure life without this little firecracker he called a moirail and decided to accept her reasoning. If she could forgive him after what he did, well then, it was just up to him to be the best gosh darned meowrail he could manage to be.


End file.
